


Future Dream中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, First Meetings, Gen, Mystery, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Prophecy, Star-crossed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: 提升：TFP背景，年轻的革命家威震天深入星球的核心，前去拜访传说中居住于此的伟大战士，寻求他们的帮助，但在这里，他只找到还没他一半高的温和管理员。威震天钻进黑暗的隧道中，寻找那埋葬的永恒与传奇之物。





	Future Dream中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombieheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Future Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113870) by [Zombieheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/pseuds/Zombieheroine). 



传说中，卡隆的地下埋藏着古墓。

 

这些墓穴并不仅仅局限于卡隆地下，而是遍布整个星球。据传闻，塞伯坦分为人们居住的表层以及下方的地铁系统，但在无人可及的星球深处，沉睡着巨大的陵墓和蔓延至每个角落的无尽管道。

 

传说中，进去的人就算花上一辈子，也走不到这些隧道的尽头。

 

但同样有故事称，身上带有普神印记庇佑的那些人，如果抱着坚定的决心进入深邃的地下隧道，将会有神迹降临。在民间传说中，这些冒险者在穿过无尽的黑暗，没人知道什么时候建成的漫长隧道后，会发现自己身处闪烁着无数宝石与黑石的洞穴，或是铺满光滑大理石和玻璃的辉煌大厅，又或是有着自我意识，活生生的钢铁台阶。

 

传说中，伟人的灵魂安息于此，远离地表的嘈杂，被保存在普神亲自铸造的陵墓中，更有甚者认为十三位使徒就居住在星球的核心，伴随在普神左右，这些拥有巨大力量的神灵在世人需要他们时会重新降临人间。

 

威震天从不相信这些童话故事或是灵体传说，也不关心到底有没有普神存在，但他认为故事中古代战士被埋葬在地下的情节应该在塞伯坦历史中有迹可循，因此这些传闻才在卡隆和塔恩等崇尚力量的城市代代相传，而铁堡，水晶城与青丘对此则不屑一顾。但所有传说都讲述了拥有无限智慧与神秘力量的远古英灵赐予能找到他们的冒险者神迹这件事，由此可以得出这些故事并不是空穴来风的结论。

 

如果一位年轻的改革家需要什么东西，那一定是力量，因此，威震天决定前去拜访一下卡隆古墓中的远古战士们。

 

毕竟，为什么不尝试自己去当传说中的英雄呢？他有着坚强的意志，也有一颗求知的心，为什么不呢？既然信心能带领冒险者一路深入核心，那信心也一定能指引他原路返回。而且就算角斗士有什么害怕的东西，那也不会是黑暗和迷路，于是他准备好了坚定的决心与开放的心态，准备向传说中的神灵证明自己就是他们值得赐予神迹的对象。

 

作为一名角斗士，以及卡隆犯罪集团的一份子，威震天对地下通道了如指掌，他们这类人经常会利用复杂的管道运送物资或转移方位，从而躲开不必要的注意：先从卡隆城市周围的地下铁路深入往下，接着再往上走，便有无数的后门，捷径以及四通八达的楼梯。

 

但童话故事的第一要素便是迷失在隧道中，于是威震天选择了一条他从未尝试过的路：古代神庙废墟中的地下通道。

 

黑暗如同沼泽般瞬间将他吞没，把最后一点亮光也挤出入口，只有光镜与身上装饰带的微弱光芒照亮前方的道路。这些低矮的通道以肉眼可见的微小坡度向下蔓延，最终在路的尽头一分为二。威震天站在原地，打量着哪一条才能让他更快地进入“走失”的状态中，最终他选择了一条原处依稀可见像门一样小黑点的通道。通道的坡度越来越大，角斗士伸出手缓慢地摸索着，发现他的决策是正确的：那个黑点的确是条岔路，几扇大门分别连接着不同方向的阶梯。

 

他随意地选了一条后继续向下深入，过了一会，光滑的钢铁管道变成了狭窄粗糙的石质阶梯，在时间的洗礼下变得凹凸不平，但没过多久就又变成平坦宽敞的大理石走廊。随着威震天越走越深，脚下的材质开始逐渐地变回金属。

 

楼梯的底部是有着同样材质的走廊，走廊的尽头又是几扇大门，连接着向上或是向下的阶梯。

 

威震天随着蜿蜒向下的金属楼梯缓慢前行，这次他进入了一个更加宽阔的地窖，粗糙的墙面由巨大的黑石砌成，大块大块的珠宝与发着亮光的金子镶嵌其上。

 

洞穴的尽头被分成两条路，而每一条路又通往两个不同的方向。

 

点缀着宝石的地窖像是一条巨蛇的身体，从周围岩石中雕刻出的光滑支柱与精心装饰的拱形穹顶组成另一扇大门，将角斗士引向弯弯曲曲的黑色楼梯。

 

像是过去了整整几天，威震天扶着墙壁继续向下前行，周围的墙上开始出现红色与紫色的宝石，在它们昏暗的光线中，角斗士得以看清手边的墙面上并非只有光秃秃的黑色石块。在金块与珠宝的装饰下，细腻流畅的线条组成大片的雕刻图案以及令人费解的奇怪印记，描绘出十三使徒的形象以及他们参与的几场有名战役。威震天将注意力集中在脚下的石阶上，但他还是在经过时看懂了几幅画作。

 

他认出了其中几位使徒，例如头雕后有着长发的卓天越和手握星辰剑的先觉者，其他画作中则出现了些许简单的符号，代表着不同的塞伯坦人、城堡与氏族徽章、牧师与守卫，但更多的是他无法辨认的符号，形象，以及穿着军用盔甲的战士。

 

迈过最后一步，威震天走下楼梯，在压抑的隧道中穿行漫长的时间后，突如其来的宽阔大厅让他有些不知所措，角斗士靠在墙上，仔细打量着这座辉煌却又美得不真实的宫殿。蓝灰色的巨石构成了整个大厅，天花板上金色的纹路如藤蔓般顺着墙壁延伸至地板，靠近大厅正中央的部分颜色变得细腻圆润，让这个地下世界看起来就像是绵软的云雾。

 

大厅由几根主柱支撑，高耸的天花板被雕刻成穹顶的模样，以半月形的弧度顺着后墙逐渐上升，一道位于正中央的楼梯连接着底层与最高处，将整个庭室一分为二。这里看上去并非无人居住：各个角落都摆放了灯笼，装满数据板的书架，墙上还有未完工的雕刻。但当威震天转过身看向刚才倚靠的墙面时，上方的拱门赫然写了两行字：逝去灵魂。安息之处。

 

这里就是个坟墓。

 

角斗士谨慎地踏入空旷的宫殿，令他意外的是地板上像云一样的石头并没有发出回声，而是吸收了所有声音，仿佛这片大型陵墓是一位国王的卧室。

 

他敬畏地抬起头，欣赏着天花板上的雕刻图案。复杂的图线描绘出一位身经百战的英雄战士，他高举宝剑，在千军万马之中几乎比随行的士兵大一倍；在他身边是另一位体型不相上下，同样身披盔甲，骁勇善战的战士，但仔细一看，第二位战士还展现出一股高尚的威严气场。

 

就是这里了，威震天激动地心想，这里就是他此次的目的地，神秘战士的墓穴。

 

他情不自禁地踏上台阶，徘徊欣赏着大厅的第二层，不经意间踩到了堆在脚边的一沓书。

 

“抱歉。”书架开口说话了。

 

角斗士眨了眨眼，盯着突然开始扭动的书堆，弯下腰后才注意到一个小机体正捧着这叠书。

 

威震天又眨了眨眼，眼前的小家伙又矮又轻，甚至没有他一半高，湛蓝色的光镜中流露出温柔的气息。

 

小机体好奇地瞥了他一眼，毫不意外地绕过他向书架走去。

 

“我这里可不常有访客。”他越过肩膀提醒道，威震天连忙跟上他的脚步。

 

“我知道，但我找到这里了。”他开口，“我来寻找真正的力量。”

 

“啊，又来一个。”小机体轻笑着，小心地把沉重的数据板轻轻放在地上，根据每一本的前言分类摆放。

 

“我听说了许多关于塞伯坦地下埋藏秘密的故事。”威震天继续道，打算在走了那么久后直话直说，“我来这里是为了挑战传说中的战士，赢得他们的帮助与支持。”

 

小家伙瞥了他一眼，但很快又投身于自己的工作，他嗯了一声后什么也没说，抱起一大叠书爬上书架旁的梯子，一边为书分类一边询问，“你叫什么名字，神秘的挑战者？”

 

“我是威震天。”角斗士骄傲地开口，虽然眼前人不可能知道他的名号。

 

“啊，古老使徒的名字。”他礼貌地补充，“我猜你是自己选的名？”

 

“是的，像我这种低阶级的人生来就无名无姓，没有自我目标，因此我打算自己决定一切。”

 

他低头为书架上的数据板排序，半心半意地点了点头，“很有信心，我猜我知道你为什么会来这里寻求力量了。”

 

“没错，我需要力量来开始改革，解放我的人民。”

 

小机体坐在梯子上俯视着他，“是吗？”

 

“当然！”

 

“当你决定走下来时，你的脑海里想的是什么？”他询问道。

 

威震天心里已经有了答案，他自信地侃侃而谈，即使面前的小机体还在一边清理书架。“我来这里是为了寻找传说中的战士，根据传言，普神会在需要时唤醒英勇的灵魂，赐予他们强大的武器与力量，并在灾难平息后召回这些勇士，让他们安眠于此。”

 

“啊，没错，普神。”他爬下梯子，“很欣赏你找到这里来的勇气，我已经钻研这些古老书籍很久了，但还是无法完全理解。”说完后小机体重新捧着一沓书，爬上梯子整理起来。

 

角斗士张开双臂，“所以呢？”

 

管理员扭过头，“所以...什么？”

 

“他在哪？”

 

小机体挑起眉，“哪个他？”

 

“这个坟墓里的勇士！那些墙上画像的主人！”威震天咆哮着，彻底失去了耐心。

 

管理员盯着他看了几秒，重新回过头，“你自己说了，这是个坟墓。”

 

角斗士耸了耸肩，“这只是门上写的而已。”

 

他停下手头的任务，歪着头回答，“好吧，我猜这是一种看法。”

 

“那另一种呢？”威震天质问道。

 

“我不认为还有第二种。”管理员好脾气地耐心回答，“坟墓是残存之物的象征，而残存之物则和死去之人完全不同。”

 

角斗士闭起嘴，眯起眼睛好好打量了一番眼前的机体，又回头看了眼空旷的墓穴，确认这里只有他们两个人。

 

“那所谓的残存之物是什么？”他谨慎地开口。

 

小机体耸耸肩，露出温暖的微笑，“记忆，精髓，故事，只有经得起时间打磨......和永恒的东西才会留下来。”

 

这些沉重的词句与眼前渺小的管理员太过不符，以至于威震天不知该如何回答，他感到自己像是突然跌进一个更深的洞穴，而安全的绳索已经不再触手可及。

 

“那传说中的神秘力量呢？”

 

管理员轻笑一身，把书放在一边，坐在梯子上认真地与他面对面。

 

“你已经不需要任何附加的力量了，卡隆的威震天。”小机体的微笑真诚又温柔，“你比你想象中更加坚定，也会逐渐变得更加强大，但请听我说：你的内心同样比你想象中更加可怖，你的优势既是宽恕又是残暴，在你的带领下人们终会获得自由，但等到那时，你也不再会是现在的你了。”

 

威震天盯着他温暖的微笑和纯净的光镜，试图和那些严苛的话语联系起来。角斗士紧紧皱着眉，大脑飞速运转着消化这对古怪的组合，他没读过多少书，也没受到良好的教育，但他听出这是对他未来的预言。威震天选择把它抛之脑后。

 

他咳嗽一声，“所以......没有长剑？”

 

小机体的笑容逐渐扩大，“没有，你马上就会有属于自己的剑了。”

 

威震天抬起头，张开双臂，“就这样？我这一趟什么都没得到？”

 

管理员托着头，无辜的亮蓝色光镜如同冰雪般纯净，温暖的笑容中夹杂着一丝悲伤，“不....并不是什么都没有，这一切将会变成一场梦，一场甜蜜的美梦。”

 

坚定的目光突然让角斗士失去了质问的勇气，他在其中读到了年轻的无辜与古老的智慧，纯洁与透彻，爱意与决绝。

 

小机体移开视线，发出愉快的笑声，气氛顿时轻松起来，“开个玩笑，我很高兴你能找来这里，我应该也快见到你了。”他的声音如同舒适的爱抚，“你还年轻......我猜我们都会做个关于今天的梦，迟早。”

 

威震天不知道该说些什么，但一阵寒意顺着脊柱蔓延开来，眼前的管理员看起来微不足道，但他突然觉得自己今天不该来这里冒险。

 

小机体叹了口气，转身爬上梯子，重新开始工作，“你该走了，卡隆的威震天，你的人民在等待你。”

 

角斗士皱起眉，“我下来都快不止一天了，如果有人在等我的话他们早该知道了。”

 

他露出漂亮的微笑，“你在说什么呢？”小机体开口，“顺着你过来的路一直往前走，选那些通往地表的阶梯，很快你就能到家了，现在才过去一小时都不到呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我根据这个有些难以驾驭的梗写了这篇带点奇幻味道的文。
> 
> 感谢阅读，如果喜欢的话请留下Kudos哦，如果可以的话也请写一些留言，这会是我更新的动力哦


End file.
